Fuck you, Fuck meA Damain Wayne Oneshot lemon
by TheLemonAlchemist
Summary: An old friend of Dick and Bruce comes back to pay of visit, and soon finds herself falling for the new Robin. WARNING! HARD CORE DETAILED LEMON! DamianXOC


**Fruit on the vine.**  
**You've got yours,**  
**And I've got mine.**

Her feet padded softly against the wet sidewalk, water splashing up onto her black trench coat with every step as the rain showed no signs of letting up. She looked around at her surroundings and wondered how long it had been since she was in Gotham city, sighing she made her way hesitantly to her destination, unknowing of what kind of welcome she would receive. How long had it been since she had seen them? Surely she would still be able to recognize them? Even if it has been 8 years. She came to a halt at the iron gate that stood before a large mansion, she studied the house, just as she has done years ago, it's size still astonished her. The gate seemed to be unlocked, and she shook her head.  
' Bruce and Dick are still so forgetful ' she thought as she opened the gate a bit more and walked inside, she quickly began to jog up the driveway as the rain changed from a light poor, to a heavy flood. staring at the large wooden door, she had made it this far, but suddenly felt like she didn't have the courage to go any further. She took a deep breath and slowly rang the doorbell. Listening attentively, she waited a minute, but didn't hear any movement, she sighed and only thought they must be out, turning on her heels she began to walk away. Suddenly, before she could step into the flood, she heard the door open and an elderly man say "Can I help you Miss?"  
"Alfred, long time no see" she said smiling lightly as she turned to face the elderly man who stood in the doorway "My my, is that you Miss Morris?" Alfed asked smiling, she quickly nodded.  
"Well come on in, let's get you out of this rain and into the warmth" he replied smiling even more as he led her into the house, taking her soaked coat and leading her down the hall.  
"It's still amazing, even after all these years" she said in awe as she looked around the mansion just as she had always done.  
"Perhaps it is not the house that still amazing, but the way you see it" he said smiling as he guided her to what she could only guess was the lounge, where a raven haired man sat in the king size arm chair facing the fireplace.  
"Master Grayson, we have a visitor"  
**(( yes in this Alfred calls everyone by their last name, why? Because I can't help but bust out laughing every time I hear, read, write, or even think of someone saying "Master Dick" XD!))**  
The man peered around the armchair, and then almost fell into the fireplace trying to get out of it.  
"Sadie is that you?!" He asked stopping in front of her, his eyes full of shock.  
"It's been a long time Dick, how have you been?" she asked smiling up at him, he truly had grown since she had last seen the boy wonder.  
"Sadie it's so good to see you!" he said excitedly as he picked her up and hugged her, she could feel her face go crimson, but she hugged back.  
"Dick what are you yelling about?" Came a male's voice, as another raven haired male made his way into the room, this one was a bit younger then Dick but his hair was close to the same length, his build also showed that he was younger, but he really reminded her of Dick when she first met him.  
"Tim, this is Sadie, Sadie this is Tim" Dick said introducing her after he put her down.  
"It's nice to meet you" Tim said smiling at the redhead as she smiled back "Nice to meet you as well Tim"  
"Why is there a drowned rat in our lounge?" came an annoyed voice, they all turned towards the door way to see yet another raven haired boy, this one was quite a bit younger then the men who now stood on either side of Sadie. His hair was cropped short, but the perfect length for his features, his blue eyes, although bright, held a dark gleam to them. He wore a white dress shirt and simple blue jeans.  
"Damian that is not nice! It's ok Sadie" Dick said comforting the girl, but finally taking in her outfit.  
"But you really are soaked, Tim do you know where Stephanie is?" Dick asked looking at the male behind her.  
"Right here, don't worry introductions aren't needed, I have been listening" said a female voice as she walked past a still annoyed Damian and gently patted Sadie on the back.  
"Nice to finally have another girl in the house, don't worry I got something you can wear" she said winking as she grabbed the young girl's hand and led her up to her room.  
"she is not staying here" Damian said looking at Dick after Sadie passed him.  
"Yes she is, she is an old friend, and she will stay here as long as she likes" Dick replied to the young male.  
"There are things she should not know" Damian snapped back.  
"Like about Batman and Robin? She knew me back when I was Robin, she also knows your father" Dick replied calming, scanning the boy's face as he told him the last part. Shock tried to show on the young boy's face but he calmly kept it hidden from Dick's ever watchful eyes. Instead he just turned away and left the room.  
"So is Damian like that to everyone, or does he just hate me?" Sadie asked as she made her way into the bathroom after being handed one of Stephanie's summer dresses.  
"He's that way to everyone" the blonde replied as she sat on her bed "Why?"  
"It's a long story, but it's cause of his past" Stephanie answered, her words drifted slowly through Sadie's mind, she too was made the way she was because of her past. Thrown around from foster home to foster home, she never really knew what it was like to be loved, to have a family, therefor she never really got close to with Bruce and Dick, who gave the closest thing to love to her, there was still part of her that kept her shield up, and kept them at arms length.  
"I see" Sadie finally replied as she emerged from the bathroom, her wet hair now in a ponytail and her wet clothes now replaced by a soft yellow summer dress.  
"Awww you look so cute" Stephanie said giggling as Sadie blushed.  
"T-Thank you" she said looking a side before feeling a hand on her shoulder.  
"And don't worry about Damian, he can be a brat, but he'll warm up to you" she smiled before leading Sadie back down stairs.  
"Sadie you look so cute!" she heard shouted behind her before finding her self lifted into the air, this time Dick's hands were around her waist and her face only inches from his, she quickly pressed her hands against his shoulder to steady herself.  
"Dick what are you doing?!" She asked half angry, half embarrassed.  
"Aww what I used to do this to you all the time, remember?" he asked laughing "I-I was 8 Dick" she replied "so, you're still my little Sad" he said kissing her forehead, before hugging her and placing her back on her feet.  
"You two would make a cute couple" they heard Tim said behind her as he tried not to laugh too much.  
"Dick couldn't get her even if he tried" Damian said appearing beside Tim.  
"And you think you could?" Tim asked looking down at the boy, who in return glared up at him.  
"Actually Sadie asked me to marry her once" Dick said smiling, Sadie could feel her whole face heat up as nothing but "WHAT?!" was heard around the room in 3 different voices.  
"Yup that's right, remember Sadie?" Dick asked hugging her again.  
"A-Again, I was 8!" She quickly replied "Still counts" he said still smiling.  
"idiot" Sadie looked around to see where the soft insult came from and saw Damian living the room.  
"It seems our little Robin didn't like all that" Dick said slightly laughing.  
"Wait...he's the new Robin?" Sadie asked as Dick nodded.  
"A few years after you left, I became Nightwing, and Tim here became Robin. Now Bruce is missing and I have taken over the position of Batman, Tim here has become Red Robin, and Damian, being Bruce's son, has become the new Robin" he told her answering her question, but bringing op more.  
"Wait, Bruce is missing?! and Damian is his son?!" she asked in total shock, she had been too distracted with seeing her old friend that she didn't even notice Bruce was no where to be seen.  
"Sadly yes, we are not sure where he is. But yes Damian is his son" Dick replied before looking at Tim.  
"where do you think he went?"  
"My best guess is the training room" Tim replied as Dick grabbed Sadie's hand and led her down another hall. They soon came to a large door towards the back of the house, and as Dick opened it, Sadie could see every type of weapon and training device possible.  
"Though there is the training room" Tim said pointing to another door, this one though had a large window on it. And as Sadie made her way closer to it she could clearly see Damian fighting what she could only guess were motorized obstacles they had made. The way he fought, the way he moved, the intensity in his face, he intrigued Sadie. If there was one thing that stayed the same from her being tossed around foster homes, it was her love for martial arts. It a way, the traveling was to her benefit, in each house she got to attend a different dojo, and soon became a black belt in 5 different types of fighting. The boy finished off the last of his enemy's and wiped the sweat from his forehead, he turned toward the door and noticed Sadie staring attentively at him. For what seemed like an eternity they held each others gaze, that is until Dick opened the door and pushed Sadie into the room.  
"Dick what are you doing?" Sadie asked turning to open the door but finding it locked.  
"Don't worry, it's a way for Damian to get used to you" he replied winking.  
"Grayson open the damn door!" Damian demeaned pushing Sadie aside.  
"Sorry no can do kiddo, now you two play nice!" He smiled as he closed the curtain that hung over the window.  
"I'm going to kill him" Damian said under his breath as he turned back to Sadie who had picked up some of his weaponry.  
"Put that down! It's not a toy little girl" He said as he tried to grab the Kusarigama from her hands, but she only slung it around her back and grabbed it with her other hand. He studied the girl for a moment, a slight smug smirk on her face. He went to grab it again and she only repeated her move so it was held in her right hand again.  
"Ok now you're pissing me off" he stated, his eyes glaring at her. She could tell two thing about Damian at this moment, one: He liked to fight, and two: He hated to lose.  
"Sorry sir, if you want it, come get it" she said back flipping so she was on the other side of the room.  
"Let's see how good of a fighter Bruce's son really is" she added smirking, that remark was all it took for Damian to grab his Katana again and charge her. Smiling, she quickly dogged all his moves, while sinking low and knocking his legs from under him-at least that is what she was hoping to do but instead, he jumped just in time, and a boot came in contact with her gut. Quickly rolling over as Damian plunged the katana where her chest had been, she stood on her feet and used the chain of the Kusarigama to wrap his legs up causing him to fall over.  
"Hmmm, good, but could be better" She said smirking, but before she knew it a weight has been put on her body, causing her to fall to the ground.  
"what the-?!" she looked up to be met by a pair of sky blue eyes, Damian had somehow unwrapped the chain and basically tackled Sadie, he now straddled her waist and the Katana blade was pressed against her throat.  
"Still think that I could be better?" he said smirking "You got guts I'll give ya that" she said giggling, as she wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped him over, she held his arms above his head, as the katana skidded across the ground due to the sudden change in position.  
"But I only hope you don't take every pretty face so lightly" she added drawing closer to his face, for a split second she caught his eyes drift down to her cleavage, and then back up to her eyes. He stared at her, an expression of shock, frustration, anger, and...something else she wasn't quite she of. She drew closer to his face, almost as if she got closer, the other emotions would become more clear. Damian on the other hand, grew a bit...flustered, due to the woman's closeness, the only girl he had ever had this close to him was Fatgirl, and he always distasted her invasion of his space. Sadie though, he felt strange with her like this, as Sadie grew closer, a light blush began to spread across her face as indeed something was making it's self known, but it wasn't in his eyes, no, it was further south then that.  
"Well you did tell them to play nice" A voice said behind them as they both turned to see Tim, trying now to laugh, and Dick with an "OMG WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" look on his face. Damian quickly pushed Sadie off of him and briskly made his way out of the room.

How long ago had that been? It seemed like eons ago that Sadie found herself on the doorstep of her old friend's house, eons since she first met Damian. She only found herself more and more intrigued by him as the months rolled on, he eventually opened up to her, and told her of his past, and she told him of hers. To think of them as friends would be a too much, when they were indeed more like Frienemies, tonight being no exception.  
"ALL I DID WAS TRY TO HELP YOU!" Sadie yelled at the boy wonder as they entered the mansion, indeed the whole car ride had been the same way, ever since Sadie became Shadow Sight and fought along side Batman and Robin she had only grown further and further from Damian.  
"I DIDN'T ASK NOR NEED YOUR HELP!" Damian yelled back to the red head, his eyes glaring daggers at her.  
"OH REALLY?! CAUSE THE WAY I SAW IT, YOU WERE GETTING YOUR ASS HANDED TO YOU IN A BROWN PAPER BAG!" Sadie snapped back, all she had wanted to do was help Damain, their latest enemy was tough, even tougher then Dick, and tonight although a win, was not a good night. The mad man had Dick knocked out on the floor, and Damian, never to admit it, was determined to save Dick even though he was getting thrown around like a rag doll while trying to do so. So Sadie decided to step in and fight the enemy while demanding that Damian get Dick out of there, which Damian refused to do and instead demanded she take Dick and he would deal with the enemy. After much bickering, Damian did indeed give the final blow and knocked the enemy out before getting Dick out of the building before it exploded.  
"LISTEN LITTLE GIRL! I DIDN'T NEED YOUR HELP! YOU NEED TO LEARN HOW TO FOLLOW ORDERS! GOD! IT'S NOT WONDER YOU GOT PASSED AROUND SO MUCH, NO ONE COULD STAND TO BE NEAR YOU FOR THIS LONG!" Damian yelled, catching himself too late, as his eyes went wide at his words. Sadie's eyes began to fill with tears as Damian's words cut deep, she she knew she needed to run away before they fell.  
"Sadie...sweety" Dick said reaching out for her, but she quickly knocked his hand away.  
"Fine...you don't me around anymore, I get it." she said turning.  
"Sadie" Damian's voice rang out, sounding apologetic.  
"No, I'll leave, and you can go fuck yourself Damian Wayne, you're not half the man your father is" She snapped back, hurting herself a little because she knew those words cut him just as deep as his cut her, but at this moment she didn't care. She ran to her room and grabbed the suitcase Steph had bought her, she could feel the tears falling down her cheeks and she silently cursed herself, cursed ever coming here, cursed her stupid mind, and most of all cursed her stupid heart for letting someone take it. All she wanted to do was protect the boy she loved, but he never let her close, instead he pushed her away and destroyed her. She slammed her suitcase shut and leaned against it, sobbing quietly, suddenly she found herself being spun around.  
"Sadie listen to me" Damian pleaded holding her arms tightly.  
"You've said all you had to say Damian, I don't have to listen you anymore" she said getting out of his grip.  
"Sadie please!" He begged "No, you said it yourself, no one can stand to be near me, so I'll let you have your space back" She said grabbing her suit case and making her way to the door.  
"DAMMIT WOMAN!" Damian yelled, spinning her around and pinning her to the door as his lips crashed forcefully on hers. Shock flooded her body at first, as her eyes went wide, but slowly she relaxed and began to kiss back, her suit case now forgotten as it slipped from her hand. Damain's kiss softened as he felt her lips press back against his, and his hands began to slide away from her arms, and slowly down to her hips. He quickly pressed their bodies closer together, as Sadie wrapped her arms around Damain's neck, while she began to run her fingers through his soft hair, Damian asked for entrance as he ran his tongue across her lips, deciding to play with him a bit, she closed her lips tighter. A low growl came from the boy as his hands moved lower until he could grab her ass, causing Sadie to gasp as he quickly thrusted his tongue in, dominating her mouth. She enjoyed the feeling of his tongue exploring every inch, and was surprised at how good of a kisser he was, but she knew she wanted to play too, and she quickly began to wrestle his tongue with her own, eventually winning and in turn dominating his mouth instead. Damain's hands ran up and down her back as they kissed, making their way around her body and to her breast, where a moan passed her soft lips as he gently massaged them. They broke the kiss to breath, his hand though never stopped, and it was only seconds before his lips began attacking her neck, kissing and sucking on the soft flesh. Determined, he searched thoroughly for that spot, the one that would cause her to make that sound he wanted so bad to hear again, soon he got his wish as he bit down at the crook of her neck and Sadie couldn't help but moan. Damian made sure to thoroughly lick, suck, and bite that spot, as to get as many moans out of her as he could before he attacked her lips once more. Sadie quickly began removing his cape, as well as his mask, while Damian did the same, as well as breaking the kiss to discard her shirt and bra. As her hands quickly removed his belt, she suddenly felt herself being lifted into the air and carried to the bed, before being placed gently on it. Once again Sadie found her lips being captured by the young man's as her hands quickly began to remove his over shirt, he graciously helped discard it as he took off his undershirt off as well. She couldn't help but gaze at his figure, for a boy his age he surely was built, and she couldn't help but reach out and began tracing the muscles on his stomach, gaining a quick reflex from him, as well as a sharp intake of air. She smirked up at the boy and quickly flipped him onto his back, slightly shocked he gazed up at Sadie the same way he did that day in the training room, and it was only until now that she realized what that other emotions were-love, and lust. Quickly ducking her head she began giving the soft flesh of his neck the same treatment he gave hers, although his soft spot was quite easier to find then hers was, he did not moan, instead he tangled his fingers into the soft red hair of his partner and bit his lip. Very unpleased with this result, Sadie decided to move her kisses south, running her tongue along his muscles, before softly biting his nipples. Damian bucked his hips into hers, giving her a full feel of his now hardened manhood, but still did not let out a peep, although his eyes were shut tight, and his lip seemed like it would bleed at any second if his teeth didn't stop digging into it. A low growl rumbled in Sadie's throat as she kept trailing her soft kisses down his body, stopping when she reached his pants, she could now clearly see just how excited Damain actually was, despite his silent protest. Thinking quickly, she smirked as she lifted the hem of his pants and underwear up just high enough for her to slide her tongue in and run it across the tip of his length. A sharp intake of air and then...  
"Ahhhh! Fuck! Me!" Damian moaned as his hands gripped the sheets and his head flew backwards. She giggled, satisfied at her outcome, drawing his garments down further, she began to suck and lick lightly on the side of the tip.  
"Sadie! Fuck! Don't tease!" Damian moaned, his grip only tightening on the sheets, wanting to play with him a bit more, but not wanting to torture the poor boy, she quickly pulled the rest of his clothing down, and he gladly helped her toss them aside. Going back to what she was doing before, she lightly gripped him as he began licking and suckling on the entire head. Once again Damain threw back his head moaning, as well as letting a few more curse words fly from his lips. She smiled, and began to run her hand up and down his length.  
"Sadie! Please!" The boy pleaded grabbing a fist full of her red hair once again, she giggled lightly at him but began to put as much of him as she could fit into her mouth, before beginning to bob her head in a slow rhythm.  
"God! Sadie! Fuck! Don't stop!" Damian begged, bucking his hips in anticipation, as he glanced down at the girl, her red hair, still partway clumped in his fist, moved her head slowly along his length, the pace was agonizing, but the feeling was amazing. He was told about all the aspects of sex, but never would he have imagined it felt this wonderful.  
"Sadie" he moaned, bucking his hips again. Realizing what he was pleading for, she quickened her pace, as well as tightened her grip just a bit. A moan of gratitude escaped Damian's lips as his grip tightened on her hair. Damian could feel his mind going blank as he bucked slightly to her now quick rhythm, and he could only guess what that meant.  
"Sadie! Ahhh-I'm!" He moaned breathlessly as Sadie held her rhythm, fully aware that the boy was almost spent, he had began throbbing in her mouth only moment before. As she fully deep throated the boy, she knew he wouldn't be able to handle it.  
"Fuck! Sadie! Ahhhh!" He moaned out loud enough to alert the whole house of their dirty deed, she slowly let him fall out of her mouth, with only a little bit of his seed running down her chin. She quickly swallowed and wiped herself clean, before climbing onto the now heavily panting Damian.  
"Have fun?" she giggled, kissing his neck softly.  
"I'm not done with you yet" He said as she looked up to meet his gaze before being thrown backwards. His lips landed her neck first but only stayed there for a minute or so, the began making their way down her pale body, stopping at her breasts. Grabbing one, he began sucking the tender flesh that rose in peeks, swirling his tongue around it in a teasing motion.  
"Damian! Ahhh!" The boy smirked at the reaction of the red head below him, he quickly moved to the other breast while massaging the first, soft moans escaping Sadie's lips, and Damian loved every one of them. Slowly his lips left her breasts, causing a pout to make it's way to Sadie's mouth, his tongue ran down her body just as she had done with hers on his, and just like she did, he stopped when he reached her pants. He gently began pulling the unwanted garments off, and she started to to squirm under him, lightly kissing and biting her hips, which caused Sadie's breath to hitch in her throat. Smirking, he kept sliding the garments down, kissing and sucking on her inner thighs along the way, finally he threw both her pants and underwear across the room, and took in the sight of the beautiful girl beneath him, now, fully exposed. Sadie stared into Damian's eyes, but their gaze broke when he began looking at the rest of her body, she took his in once more, and smirked at the fact he was once again hard. Reaching to rub it once more, Damian caught her wrist, and looked at her.  
"No, it's my turn now" he said, a very mischievous grin on his face, he let her wrist go as he back himself up and lower his body. He suddenly grabbed her legs and threw them over his shoulders, before looking at Sadie in this now, suggestive position. Her eyes widened as she realized what he was about to do, but before she could get out any words, she felt his tongue quickly slide across her warmth.  
"Ahhhh! Damian!" She moaned, grabbing at the sheets while her eyes closed tight. The smirk remained on his face as he repeated his actions, thoroughly licking her juices before plunging his tongue inside.  
"Fuck!" The young girl moaned loudly causing the boy's grip on her legs to tighten, the sound of her cussing/moaning making him even harder. His rhythm picked up as he darted his tongue in and out, reaching as far into her wetness as he could as well.  
"Damain! I'm gonna!" She moaned, as her hand buried it's self in his black hair, a moan erupting from his mouth and into her body as she racked her nails through his hair. His grip tightened and his rhythm picked up even more speed as he quickly thrusted two fingers in as well. Her breath soon became replaced by steady moans as he placed another digit inside her, his tongue now teasing her clit as his fingers thrusted as fast as he could, it wasn't long before-  
"Damain! Ahhhhhhh!" she moaned loudly as her body released, diving back in, he quickly licked all of her up, not letting a drop escape.  
"Damian, I-" Sadie tried but was cut off by Damian's lips crashing on to hers, and his tongue busting through her closed mouth, he slowly trailed his tongue across hers letting her taste herself, as she suddenly felt something else run across her wetness, pulling away Damain looked deep in Sadie's eyes, not moving until she confirmed that it was ok for him to.  
"Damain" she said breathlessly as she wrapped her arms around him.  
"Sadie, we don't have to go any further if you don't want to" he breathed heavily into her neck "I want to-I love you Damain" she said smiling up at the boy, who smile back.  
"I love you too Sadie" he replyed as his lips met hers and he slowly thrusted into her, tears rolled down her soft cheeks, and he quickly wiped them away.  
"The pain will be over soon" he cooed, kissing her softly, the pain did subside to just and uncomfortable feeling, and Sadie gave Damain the ok to move. Slowly at first the boy began rocking his hips, as Sadie began moaning to his movements, the look on his face said he was trying his hardest to keep up this slow pace, and not loose control. Sadie couldn't resist as she reached up and pulling the boy down as their lips met in a fiery kiss, she could feel Damain's pace begin to quicken as he kissed back, his tongue dancing around her mouth as his hips bucked faster into her. Pain totally gone now, she raised her legs up to wrap them around his waist as his hands quickly grabbed her hips due to the new depth change. His lips left hers as he buried his face in her neck, his soft pants and moan now echoing against her ear, she started bucking her own hips to meet his thrusts, which truly pleased Damain.  
"Fuck Sadie! Ahhhh! You're so tight!" he moaned biting her neck slightly as he kept his pace.  
"Damain! Faster!" She moaned out, as he happily obliged her, his speed picking up quite a bit. Before she could do anything, he had leaned back and placed her onto his lap, still keep his speed.  
"Fuck! Sadie!"  
"Damian! Ahhh!" his grip on her hips tightened as she leaned down and began sucking on his neck, this time he let out every moan she wanted to hear.  
"Sadie! I-!"  
"Me too!" they moaned, as Damain leaned her back once more, and with her legs over his shoulder, he hovered over her as he kept going.  
"Damain! More!" That was all he needed, at that second he lost control and couldn't help but pick of his speed and power as he thrusted into her, reaching down to hold her steady, his hips bucked into hers, and she eagerly met his thrusts with her own.  
"Sadie! I can't!"  
"Damain! I'm gonna!"  
"SADIE!  
"DAMIAN!"  
The both moaned loudly as she felt his hot seed flood into her, making her own organism even better. Pure bliss flooded the new couple's vein's as the young boy found himself laying fully on his female counterpart.  
"Sadie-I'm sorry-I didn't mean-what I said-I was just afraid-you would get hurt-" he said in between breaths as he looked up into the emerald green eyes of the red head under him.  
"I don't know-what I would do-without you-I love you Sadie" He said smiling as he leaned up and kissed her lips lovingly "I forgive you-Damain-I don't think I could-have really left-tonight-and I was just worried about you too-I love you Damian" she replied smiling, as he made his way to the empty mattress space beside her, pulling her against him, their eyes slowly closed as deep sleep took them both.

Dick stood horrified in the hallway as he heard the loud moans coming from his little Sad's room, and he knew it was his little Dami in there with her.  
"SADIE!  
"DAMIAN!"  
"TIM!" Dick ran down the hall looking for the other Robin "What is it Dick?" Tim asked emerging from the kitchen "TIM PROMISE ME YOU'LL ALWAYS BE MY NICE LITTLE VIRGIN BOY!" He said hugging the male.  
"Uhhhh..." Tim replied sweat dropping.


End file.
